Skeletized
by 1ShOtKill
Summary: The barrier mistakes a human for a monster and pulls them into the underground, turning them into a skeleton in the process. Frisk has both Pacifist and Genocide routes. 2 OC's.
1. Falling

Dammit, you hated your life. Hated all those stupid people living in the tiny town beneath Mount Ebbot. Hiking, running, climbing- all of these things took your mind off how alone you were, down there. Nobody to talk to, to empathize with. Now you were up on your mountain, with only the wind to keep you company. Nobody came up here anymore except for you. After all, who would want to be on THIS mountain? You'd made it look like it was haunted, playing tricks on the hikers and nature-lovers that came here sometimes, and the disappearances of those six people had only helped you to do so. But… was that singing? You listened, letting the wind carry the voice to you. It was coming from your left! You started walking quietly that way so you didn't lose the noise.

Now it was louder, now it was fading, maybe it was just the wind dying down, but then it really was gone. You backtracked, found it again. It was coming from the right this time… it was coming from the cave? You peered inside. Nobody. But there was a big hole in the floor, maybe someone had fallen down and was singing, had been shouting, but then, the wind had carried it away from your ears. You crept forward, cautious.

As you reached the edge of the chasm, a huge blast of wind shoved you forward. You skidded forward, your sneakers drawing shrieks from the stone floor. You were practically level with the floor as your toes peeked over the edge. You flipped, lost another few inches of ground. Now your feet were completely over the edge, and you were still losing to the wind. It was as if some kind of magic were trying to pull you into the pit. You looked around for anything that could help you. There was nothing but a crack in the ground that you hooked your fingertips into. As the gale intensified, you were pulled into the pit,your fingertips sheared off by the sharp stone of the crevice. You shot back, hovering over the abyss for a second, before the wind seemed to shove you down.

Your flesh dissolved away from you as you fell, turning to dust above you. Your shirt suddenly bulges and you lift it up to reveal your newly-exposed ribcage and… and... and all your organs underneath. As you watched, they turned to dust, escaping as if your shirt had been a dam, along with the rest of your skin turning to powder above you. You were now only bones.

You felt like you'd been falling forever when you finally hit the ground, but also not really; you'd landed on some yellow flowers that were beautiful, and also extremely tough apparently- they weren't crushed in the slightest, and the only thing hurting was your head. You took inventory of yourself, making sure nothing was broken. Then you just lay there for a minute, trying to absorb what had just happened, until your dust began to powder the landscape.

You decided to move on. You went into the next room and saw another of those yellow flowers, this one much more sickly-looking than the others. You got a little closer to better look at it when it turned to you with a big smile and said, "Hi! I'm Flowey the flower! Are you new to the underground?" You nodded. This place was called the underground? Truly, an imaginative name. Almost as good as Flowey. "Well, I guess I ought to show you how things work around here!" As he spoke, his cute grin turned twisted. "In this world it's kill or be killed. For example, if you had been a human, I'd have killed you and taken your soul. But since you're just a skeleton, it's not worth it."

"Why?" You asked. His sickening grin became even more evil. "Why? Because human souls are much more powerful than monster souls! They give you hundreds of times more strength than a monster soul! I've almost gotten four so far, but that idiot goat lady almost killed me! But I got lucky twice! I now have an orange soul and a blue soul!" As he spoke, you were slowly backing away until you reached the entrance to the rest of the underground. As he continued his rant about souls, you turned and ran from the evil buttercup.

Once you were sure you were a safe distance from the demented flower, you slowed to a slow- and more importantly silent -walk. You wanted to avoid any more monsters. You had a few close calls with monsters while maneuvering the ruins, but you decoded the puzzles with ease. You explored everywhere, the spider bake sale, the room with the slides, until you came across an odd tree. You gazed at it, captivated. The tree was enormous and covered in bark that was black and pitted. Any leaves that grew turned a bright red in seconds, then dropped to the ground, where an insane amount of them already had fallen. While you were staring, you didn't notice the goat-like figure walking towards you, lost in thought. As she walked by, she bonked your shoulder, bringing you back to reality. You jump away, letting out a strangled shriek. She turned and looked at you with kindness. "Oh! I'm sorry! I was lost in my thoughts and I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going! Please forgive me!"

Wow. For a 'kill or be killed' world, this lady seemed pretty nice. And she was a goat, sort of. You remembered Flowey saying something about a goat lady almost killing him. Any enemy of his was a friend of yours. She practically dragged you over to her house to see if you'd been hurt, then she offered you a slice of still-hot butterscotch-cinnamon pie, which turned out to be delicious. You asked if there was any way out of the ruins, because all you'd found were dead ends. She nodded, seeming sad, like she'd wanted you to stay.

It was then you decided to trust her on a whim. You told her you'd come from the surface, that you'd been a human, that you'd been dragged into the chasm that led here by a strange wind, and that while falling, you'd… decayed. Then you told her about Flowey and what he'd said, why you'd decided not to interact with any monster, to try to escape from here.

She appeared to be in shock. It wasn't really that surprising, though. You were probably in shock yourself. After all, it wasn't every day one became a bag of bones. You realized suddenly that Toriel, as you now knew her, was talking.

"My child, there is a way out of the ruins, but I feel like I should prepare you for the world outside the doors before I let you go. And I have a friend who may take you in if I ask him. You stared eagerly at her, waiting for her to say more. "I mean, my child, that I shall reach you magic


	2. Magical?

Chapter 2

You woke up the next day refreshed, as you noticed the pleasantly sweet scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie filling the room. You looked around to find the source of the smell, finding a surprisingly small piece of pie, which you hungrily devoured. You stretched, working out the kinks in your… bones? Then you remembered- Toriel had promised to teach you magic! You quickly dressed and left the room, bumping into Toriel, who had apparently been about to open your door. "S-sorry!" You apologized. "I didn't know you were there!" You hung your head, ashamed as Toriel wrapped you in a big hug, assuring you that you were safe, now with her here, that she would never let anyone hurt you as long as you were under her care. You felt tears begin to well up in your sockets as you thought about how kind she was. Nobody had ever been so nice to you before, this had been the feeling you were missing without even knowing the name of it.

You shook off the lovey-dovey feelings and put a big grin on your skull so that when she let you go, she saw someone who was perfectly alright. "So, what was that you said yesterday about magic? Can I do it? You can reach me? How? What do y-" Toriel let out a big laugh as she shushed you. "First, my child, I thought we should go outside so that we can practice without damaging my house." You nodded, agreeing. It would be rude to accidentally destroy the house of the lady who had been taking such good care of you.

(Timeskip!)

"I can't do it, Toriel!" As you had practiced, your frustration had grown exponentially over the hours of excruciating training. The anthropomorphic goat had you lifting heavy rocks and thinking 'skeletal' thoughts. "I believe that you can do it. One more try, then you can take a small break."

"But that's what you said an hour ago, and the hour before that, too! I'm DONE!" Toriel looked at you wistfully as she said "Please, child, one more try. Please?" And then she gave you the big pleading heart-melting goat eyes. "I TOLD YOU I WAS FINISHED! I'M SO DONE WITH THIS STUPID TRAINING AND I'VE HAD MY FINGERS MASHED THREE TIMES TODAY AND MY BONES ACHE! I'M GOING INSIDE!" Toriel tried to stop you by grabbing your arm. "Please, my child. Have patience! I feel we are almost a-"

As your temper exploded, bones shot from the ground, forming a fence around her without hurting her. Her eyes widened as she took in her present situation, and her mouth stretched into a proud grin. "Well done my child! I knew you could do it! A monster's first magic attack us usually created when extremely stressed, so I had to make you very scared or angry and you can see why I was reluctant to use the first option." She tapped a bone in front of her with a claw, dealing her about fifteen damage. "How about we go inside for dinner?" You had to be honest, dinner sounded pretty good right now- you felt slightly weak and you were shaking, making your bones rattle. It must have been a side effect of using your magic.

That night you were treated to a vegetarian paradise- it made sense that Toriel would only eat veggies, seeing how she was a goat. Besides, even her butterscotch-cinnamon pie would become sickening if you are it every meal, so you scarfed down the flame- broiled vegetables as if there was no tomorrow. As your stomach got full, you let out a jaw-cracking yawn. It made sense, though. Using magic took energy, and that energy had to come from somewhere. It made sense that the source would be you.

"Tori? I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning" you mumbled sleepily as you meandered down the hall to the room you slept in. You went inside, shut your door, and fell into your bed, asleep before you hit the pillow.


	3. Leaving

You woke up with a joyful smile on your face- yesterday you had done it! You had used magic! But you had one question- could you do it again? You concentrated, trying to remember the feeling you'd had when you summoned the bones. You clenched your hands as you thought angry thoughts, trying to pull bones from the floor, when all of a sudden, your eyes felt funny.

You went to look in the mirror and saw yourself, wearing your favorite navy hoodie with the hood up - you still weren't used to the lack of hair, and your eyes both glowing a bright yellow colour, kind of a mix between mustard and lemon. You blinked (you still weren't sure how that worked either) unsure if this was normal. You dashed out to see Toriel in her chair reading a book, looking relaxed and content.

"Toriel! What's going on?! Why are my eyes looking like this? Is it normal for this to happen to skeletons? Is something wr-" Toriel calmed you with a kind look and reassuring words. "It is alright, child. I knew a few skeletons before I came here, and when they became distressed, their eyes glowed in their own colors. There was one whose eyes glowed purple whenever he was focusing especially hard- sometimes it was so bright that it illuminated whatever he was working on at the time. Sometimes he would be walking along and thinking hard, you could see it on his face, and people would avoid him because his eyes were shining. That's because people usually associate an eyeglow to anger, but it happens whenever they are intent on something. So, you see? Eyeglowing is completely natural and not bad at all. Please do not worry."

You nodded, now embarrassed to have freaked out so bad over nothing. You had your mouth open to ask another question about her friend with the purple eyes, when out of your mouth came the same sort of sound that used to come from your stomach. You blushed lemon as she burst out laughing. "Well! I guess we ought to get some food in your bones, then?" She strode off towards the kitchen, and you could hear her rummaging around in the cupboards. She came back out a few seconds later with some vegetables and two pieces of pie, one the golden-brown of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and one that looked more like pecan pie, but smelled very different. You scarfed down the veggies and the slice of pie that you knew would be good, before looking at the other piece. "What is it?"

"Why, it's snail pie, my dear! We are all out of the other kind at the moment, because you just ate the last bit of it, and I thought that you still may be hungry, so… please.. try a bite?" You nodded, wondering what it would taste like. You dug in your fork, wedged out a smallish bite, placed it between your teeth, and bit down.

OH GOSH IT WAS GOOD! Spices sent flavor explosions through your mouth as you chewed, adding to the flavor of snail, which tasted like portobello mushrooms, oddly enough, creating a symphony of savory flavors. You took another bite, then another, and another, and before you knew it, it was gone. Toriel was off to your left, waiting for you to say something. You turned to her and said, "Oh. My. Gosh. I think that that is the most delicious thing I've eaten here yet!"

"You liked it!? I'll have to be honest, you are the first person who has stayed with me for this long, and _enjoyed_ my snail pie!" You were shocked. The first? Well, you knew that you often liked food that other people would turn their noses up at, as a result of your harsh upbringing, but this was good! Maybe it was only a thing monsters liked?

(Sorry for all the Timeskips!)

Today someone had stopped by, and they and Toriel had chatted for an hour riddled with laughter that you could hear from upstairs, and when she came back up, she looked very sad. "What's wrong?" you asked. "Well, my friend and I have come to an agreement; that you will go with him next time he comes by, as long as you do not want to stay here, of course." You needed more time to think about it, and you told her so. "W-well, I'm sure he won't be back tomorrow. He will probably be back the day after, because that's what usually happens, so you have time before you decide." You thanked her for being so understanding, then went to your room to plan for what to bring.


End file.
